general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
World After Death/Issue 12
Robert and Jorge observed the early morning sun as it rise over the swamp the musky stench carried with the light breeze. "Hope you guys had a good sleep," said Jorge. "About as good as it can be sleeping a swamp and all." "I hear you there, can't wait to get out of here. I'd much rather be on the road." Lindsey approched the two men. "We've got most of the stuff loaded up and ready to go." "Sounds good let's do one more scan of the area just to make sure we're not missing anything good," said Robert. Trevor loaded a small box into the truck Shelby stood next to him with a bottle of water. "God damn this heat isn't it around October?" "Not sure, babe," Trevor responded. " 'babe'? So I get a cute little nickname now, huh?" "Yes you do sorry it's so unoriginal," he kissed her on the cheek. "It's fine I like it," she laughed. Vince, Lindsey, Luis and Robert talked by a tree. "So these people seem okay to you guys?" Robert asked. "Not much of a read yet I talked with Matthew yesterday he seems okay a pretty cheerful guy too." "Better keep an eye on him then," said Luis. "Why? I said he seems fine." "You said he's cheerful that just don't sound right to me." "Well, watch him if you want I say we keep am eye out for Jorge I swear I saw saw him watching us last night," Lindsey said. "I agree we'll look out for him he's probably the biggest threat out of the bunch so everyone watch him, alright dismissed," Robert said. Vince patted Robert's back. "You're doing good, man." "I'm trying, Vince it still hurts, losing my son every night I can't stop thinking about it, but I'm trying my best it's all I can do." "Well, I'm here if you want to talk." Before Robert could respond a loud scream interrupted. "Oh fuck I think that's Steven." ---- Steven had a biter on top of him the creature was covered in swamp muck baring it's rotted teeth at him he reached for his gun pressed the barrel aganist it's head and fired sending brain matter and skull bits flying. "Oh fuck me that was close," he said heavily breathing. "You alright, Steven did it get you?" Robert asked "No man I'm good just fuck man that was close." "Everything okay here?" Matthew asked. "Yeah we're good," Robert responded. "I'm not I'm covered in mud these were my good pants," said Steven. "Hey better than being bitten. Anyway we ready to head out?" "Yup," Matthew responded. "Great, let's move." ---- The group had been driving for an hour, with four cars and a motorcycle now a whole hour and still no suitable shelter. "We gotta find something soon, Vince sun'll be down soon." Luis said urgently. "Is the fearless Luis getting spooked?" Vince asked. "Oh screw you, Vince. I'd just rather be in a safe place when that swarm comes though." "Hopefully it won't come though, we've been pretty good about avoiding them." "You never know man these things can be unpredictable I'm just worried." "Maybe Luis is right dad maybe the swarm will find us," Rachel said. "It won't, sweetie just don't worry about it we're gonna be fine." "Think we'll find a good spot tonight?" Vince asked Lindsey who was driving. "I sure hope so. Think this Jorge guy knows what he's doing?" "Seems like he knows what he's doing." "I still don't trust him." "Neither do I but he could be a big help don't worry anything goes wrong we still have them out manned." "Yeah, and I won't hesitate." "Neither will I." Jorge's jeep suddenly stopped Lindsey stomped the break bringing the truck to a jerky halt. Jorge stepped out and came to the window. "A heads up would have been nice," Lindsey said. "Sorry but I thought this would be a good stopping point that heard won't be finding us at this rate." "You sure about that, amigo?" Luis questioned. "Yes, "amigo" I am we've put quite a bit of distance between us besides most of the swarm probably got stuck in the swamps, we got nothing to worry about." "Sorry but I'm not camping in the woods," Lindsey said. "I didn't say we were. We're just stopping for a bit I was gonna say we take a few people on foot to find a good camp there are a lot of good spots around here stores and what not there's gotta be something." Jorge responded. "Alright that sounds fine," said Vince. ---- "Who are you wanting to take, Jorge?" Robert asked. "We need a good size team just in case we run into trouble I was thinking Me, you, Vince, Luis and another one of your guys, you chose." "Why not one of your guys?" Robert asked. Jorge laughed. "You serious? Matthew is partially blind he's not exactly a good fighter, Carmen is decent but not great she'd fair much better here." "Alright, point taken. You guys get ready I'll get someone else to tag along." Robert said. Robert approched Alex who was kneeling beside his bag looking at a photo of himself and a young woman a warm smile on his face. "Hey Alex what are you doing?" "Huh? Oh hey, Robert. Nothing just looking though some old things." "Ah, well we're going on a little run looking for a place to stay. Wanna come?" "Sure man I'll be with you in a second." He shot the photo one last glance and put it back in his bag. "Be careful dad," Rachel said. "I will, honey. You'll help keep things under control here right?" "I will," she responded. "Good," Vince chuckled. "We won't take long. Stay close to Emily and do what she tells you okay?" "I will, I will." Vince joined Jorge and the others Alex followed. "Alright I know this area pretty well there's a high school just beyond this trail I think that'd be a good spot to check out could be more of a permanent spot and if not it's gotaa be filled with supplies and cars we can use." "Sounds good alright then lead the way," Robert responded. "Great we'll stay along this trail keep quite and stay close to me I know the area," said Jorge. The group walked though the forest the air reeked of swamp muck the stomp of animals running echoed though the forest. "Who was that girl in the picture, Alex? If you don't mind me asking." Robert said. "Oh that was my sister." "Ah, did she..." A frown formed on Alex's face. "I don't know hopefully she's with my mom and dad when things went down I lost contact with them never heard from them and I never saw them in the city. I hope they're okay but I accepted the fact that I'll never see them again. I just hope they're safe." "I'm sorry to hear that, son. Hey listen I apologize for hitting you the other day I let anger get the better of me." Robert said. "Don't worry about it, Robert I was kind of a dick to you I probably deserved it." "Hey hold up what's that?" Luis pointed to a large pick up truck stuck in a mud pit. "Looks like a truck," Alex said. "Think we should check it out could be some good stuff in there." "If you want to the rest of us are going ahead to the school," said Jorge. "I'll go with you, Luis, the rest of you go we'll catch up." Vince said. "Alright just stay along the trail you should find us," Jorge, Robert and Alex walked ahead. Luis and Vince edged closer to the truck their guns drawn the smell of a rotting flesh became more profound. Vince realized the truck was a light blue color he couldn't put his finger on it but he'd seen this truck before then he saw the former driver now a biter it was a young black kid in a black tank top busted glasses on his face his legs were stuck in the mud he clawed at Vince's boot lazily looked like he'd been dead for several weeks it suddenly came back to Vince he knew who this was. "Luis, this is that kid that was with that man that killed Hank." "Yeah, I figured that out, damn." Luis responded. The zombie growled weakly and snapped it's jaws hungry for flesh. Luis planted his jack knife in the things skulls ending it's suffering. "Let's get back to the others probably nothing in that truck anyway," he said. Vince and Luis walked along the trail in science. "You okay man I could have put him down if you--" "No Vince it's fine just I remember I was on the verge of killing that boy I wanted to tear him apart for even being affiliated with that bastard that shot Hank and you stopped me I wished he died and now he is dead guess I feel kinda like an asshole, y'know?" "Yeah. We all do things we regret... I still regret killing that guy Kyle even though part of me knows I shouldn't." "Don't Vince. Rachel is the world to you and that bastard threatened her you had every right to kill him. I'm a bastard but you... you're a good man." Luis said. Vince laughed. "You're not a bastard, Luis." "Oh I am a bit but I don't see it as a bad thing not anymore at least." The pair caught up to the others Jorge, Robert and Alex all stood atop the hill looking down at something. "Hey guys what do we got?" Vince asked, the school came into view it was huge there was noticeably a lot of military equipment scattered around the parking lot Humvee's and tents though it all looked abandoned. "Look at all that shit the fence around the school looks untouched and secure this place could be a gold mine." Jorge said happily "I think we finally found a place we can call home," Alex said. "I think you might be right kid." "Alright why don't me and Alex gather up the others and we'll head over on the road?" Robert asked. "Sounds good. Me, Vince and Luis we'll check the place out make sure it's secure." "Alright, Alex lets move," said Robert. ---- Vince, Luis and Jorge approched the front gate of the school it was locked tight a chain wrapped tightly around it with a pad-lock on the chain. "Damn didn't bring any cutters. Look for another way though." "I've never seen a school with a fence set up like this," Vince said. "I don't think this was built with the school Military probably set it up looks like they really I remember hearing early news reports the schools we're going under lock down to help keep kids safe." Jorge said. "Fuck, guess it didn't work." "It never does." "Yo guys I found a hole in the fence!" Luis called. "Keep your voice down, idiot you could get a pack on us," Jorge growled. "Oh we're fine keep your panties on," The trio slipped though the hole and we're now inside the outdoor basketball court. "Looks like the gymnasium," Luis noted. "We gotta find the cafeteria. Military probably stocked this place with MRE's it's gotta be heaven compared to what I've been eating." Two biters came from behind a Humvee one in a tattered custodian uniform the other in a Army ACU and a rifle slung over it's shoulder. Before the men could even draw their weapons two quite shots rang out dropping both biters they turned around to be greeted by a young Caucasian man also in an Army ACU he had a blonde buzz cut and held a M4 rifle in his hands a suppressor affixed to the barrel behind him stood a stocky black kid wearing a football jacket probably an attend of the school he held a crowbar. "You guys aren't gonna bite us right?" The ACU clad man asked. "Don't plan on it. Who are you?" Vince asked. "I'm Corporal Devin Brooks the last active Military unit in the area as far as I know. This guy here is Corey. Welcome to Site B5." To Be Continued... Credits *Vince Garcia *Rachel Garcia *Luis *Lindsey Wallace *Robert Jones *Trevor *Shelby *Aaron *Emily *Michael Hood *Alex *Steven *Jorge *Carmen *Matthew *Devin Brooks (First Appearance) *Corey (First Appearance) *Ray (Zombified) Deaths *Ray (Zombified) Trivia *First appearance of Devin Brooks. *First appearance of Corey. Previous Issue: Issue 11 Next Issue: Issue 13 Category:World After Death Category:World After Death Issues Category:Issues Category:Ghost